


i want nothing on me but you

by misselektra, topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, jongin with titties cuz that's my obsession now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misselektra/pseuds/misselektra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: To serve in the military, alphas are obliged to take rut suppressants until the days leading up to their discharge. The first rut after they go home is said to be the hardest. Jongin is about to find out just how much.[ For top!soo fest round 4: Soldier AU ]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154
Collections: top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)





	i want nothing on me but you

Jongin takes off the robe as he stands in front of the mirror. His hands reach up to cup his breasts, feeling how nice his small tits fit in the nightgown. He can see through the lace as his dark nipples harden at the touch. Heat starts to gather in his groin, and he feels his cock twitch inside the light-pink panties. He adjusts the thin straps on his hips, forcing his body to calm down. Any moment now, Kyungsoo will arrive home; he just needs to wait until then.

He turns around, looking over his shoulder to check his bottom, loving how the panties hug his booty in all the right ways. His hands brush over the curve of his ass, caressing his bare skin before he spreads his cheeks, fingers carefully pulling out the plug that had been stretching him all morning. Preparing him for his alpha.

After 18 months in the military, Kyungsoo was finally coming home. And as a good omega, Jongin knew that the best way to welcome him was to put on a pretty lingerie and prep his hole for his mate's knot. The lingerie, of course, was more for himself than for Kyungsoo. It's not that the alpha doesn't appreciate how beautiful his omega is. Jongin just doubts that Kyungsoo, driven by the need to mate, will care about anything else other than fucking him full. 

You see... to serve in the military, alphas are obliged to take rut suppressants until the days leading up to their discharge. So during those 18 months, the ability to knot his omega, the need to breed him, had been tucked away. But now that Kyungsoo was free to do as nature intended him to, little by little, that need was waking up inside of him, and it was now ready to explode. 

They say that the first rut after an alpha goes home is the hardest they will ever go through. And now Jongin is about to find out just how much.

He smells Kyungsoo even before he hears the sound of the door code being punched in. The strong earthy scent sends a shiver down his spine, and he runs down the stairs, waiting with bated breath for his alpha to come in. As soon as the door opens, Jongin feels his knees give out, weakened by the overpowering scent of his alpha's rut. He falls on the floor, baring his neck in submission at the low growl that rips out of Kyungsoo's throat. Slick gushes out of him, soaking his panties. 

"Alpha," Jongin whimpers.

In a matter of seconds, Kyungsoo is there on him. Breathing in Jongin's sweet flowery aroma, nuzzling at his neck, rubbing his heavy scent all over his omega's skin. He feels his mate's body with his hands as if it was the first time, and Jongin moans, aching for more, starved of his alpha's touch. Sure, there had been many vacation days during those 18 months, but sex without knotting feels incomplete to a mated couple like them.

Unable to wait any longer, Jongin finds the strength to leave Kyungsoo's arms. Only to turn around, elbows touching the floor as he sticks his ass up, presenting himself for his alpha.

Kyungsoo's hands find their way to Jongin's hips, and he pulls him back against his clothed cock, drenching the front of his pants in his omega's slick. The room feels too hot, air heavy with desire, but there's no time to take off his uniform. Underneath him, Jongin moans and begs for his knot. At that, instincts take over, and ready to give his mate what he needs, Kyungsoo takes out his hard cock. Carelessly, he lifts Jongin's nightgown, revealing the panties beneath. 

His eyes darken. "Pretty omega," he growls, right before ripping them off with his hands, making Jongin gasp. A second later, he is sliding his cock inside Jongin's warm, wet hole. 

His hands grip tightly onto Jongin's hips, and he feels the omega's walls clenching around his throbbing girth. He throws his head back, eyes closed and brows furrowed, feeling his knot start to swell at the base of his cock. 

"Alpha, please, please, fuck me, please," Jongin begs, losing himself in the pleasure of having his mate inside of him. Kyungsoo's cock slides in easily, and Jongin thanks himself for stretching his hole beforehand. Now nothing is stopping him from just taking and oh how Kyungsoo delivers.

He picks up the pace, fucking into his mate faster, making Jongin cry with satisfaction. The omega's tits bounce back and forward every time Kyungsoo slams into him. His cock bobs painfully between his legs, aching to be touched.

In one swift move, Kyungsoo reaches down and pulls Jongin up against his chest **,** craving to feel his mate's body flushed against him. Abruptly, he yanks down the front of Jongin's nightgown, freeing the omega's tits. Jongin moans as Kyungsoo's strong hands grab his boobs, rough palms kneading the soft skin of his breasts.

The scent of Jongin's aroused omega pheromones is enough to drive Kyungsoo insane. He nuzzles at his mate's neck, grunting to him about how good he smells, and thrusts harder, pushing his knot deep inside Jongin.

Sharp teeth sink down on Jongin's scent gland, and his eyes fill with tears. The pain travels down his body, and he cums with a broken moan, arching his back as he clenches down desperately on Kyungsoo's knot. Behind him, the alpha growls, filling the omega with his seed. Jongin goes limp in his arms, but the alpha continues to hold him tight, fucking into him until he is done cumming.

It takes a moment for them to calm down, breathing in each other's scent. Kyungsoo gently soothes the biting mark with his tongue, kissing every bit of skin that his lips can reach. Slowly, Jongin turns his head to the side, letting out a pleasant sigh; he feels better now, more in control of himself. His eyes take in Kyungsoo's handsome face, and his heart flutters with love.

"I missed you so much," Jongin whispers. 

Kyungsoo lifts his gaze, looking into Jongin's eyes, and then their lips meet in a slow, sweet kiss. 

"Missed you too," Kyungsoo whispers back.

Jongin smiles. He feels the knot shrink inside himself and pulls his body away from Kyungsoo's chest, turning around in the alpha's lap. He throws his arms around his mate's shoulders and grinds down on his cock, shamelessly.

"Show me how much," he purrs in Kyungsoo's ear, feeling the alpha's cock twitch under his ass.

Promptly, Kyungsoo scoops Jongin from the floor and takes him to their bedroom.


End file.
